There are a number of ways that speed limits are currently enforced. For example, a vehicle that exceeds a legal speed limit can be detected via a speed camera, which is installed above a roadway for photographing the license plate of a speeding vehicle and reading it at a traffic information center. More traditionally, a police officer may directly issue a speeding ticket to the speeder based on a speed detector, such as a radar gun.
However, there is a drawback in the conventional speed violation control systems in that examining photographs taken via the speed camera and the use of police officers to monitor speeding vehicles result in increased labor costs and manpower.